Kid Icarus: Truth or Dare
by ZachTheAngel
Summary: Join the Kid Icarus crew in a silly game of truth or dare, or so it seems. At what seemed like a silly game turns into something more. What will go down this game, no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so I am going to write a Kid Icarus Truth or Dare story, but I need questions and dares to ask Pit, Dark Pit, and my OC, Zach. So, leave some suggestions in the reviews. Also gonna be rated T because I don't trust myself, and my OC is bi, so.**

**OC:**

**Name: Zach**

**Appearance: **

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Gray**

**Tunic Color: White**

**Wing Color: Gray**

**Personality: A energetic boy with a get it done attitude. Can be a downer at times but still fun to be around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sadly, I can't do user-generated stuff, so we will only do one and the rest will be from me. So, NO DARES OR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION FROM NOW ON! Enjoy. :)**

"Hello everyone and welcome to today's show. I'm your host Zach and we will do some dares and ask some questions to our crew."

"Why did I agree to do this," Dark Pit asked.

"Because you want to, now lets get on with it," Pit said excitedly.

"Ok, Ok, the first dare is that Pit has to go on a blind date," Zach said.

Pit, being as happy and energetic as he is, got ready in a flash with his fanciest toga ... thing. Pit went to the only restaurant he knows about, Freddy Fazbear's pizza. As he waited for his date, an-all too familiar face strolled up to him.

"Um, Medusa, what are you doing here"?

"I'm supposed to be on a date with you," Medusa said.

Pit: ㈵1㈷0㈷2

"So, Pit, how was the date," Zach joked.

"What's the next dare," Pit asked grimly.

As Zach read the dare, his expression changed from happen

"Whos gone through torture now," Pit teased.

"Shut it! Ok, now to make Dark Pit suffer through horrible stuff, and thanks to Hue God for those dares," Zach said sarcastically.

"So is now someone going to tell me why I am strapped to this lie detector," Dark Pit asked.

"We will are going to ask you some questions about random stuff," Pit explained.

(**A/N: I'm to lazy write more dialogue so, here.)**

Question 1: What is the real reason you sided with Viridi? Answer 1: Easy, Power of Flight.

Question 2: What is your favorite weapon? Answer 2: Dark Pit Staff *LIE* "Um, the Silver Bow." *LIE* "The Angel Bow," Dark Pit said glumly.

Question 3: Do you have a crush on anyone? Answer 3: Yes, but I won't say. ㈴0

"Ok, so go first official chap-I mean episode," Pit said. *shifty eyes, shifty eyes*

**A/N: So, good first chapter if I do say so myself. Anyway, have a good day or night, depending on when you are reading this.㈶0**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I will do only do ONE user-submitted request a chapter. Anyway, on with the show.**

"Guys, it's time to do today's show," Zach announced. "Awww, do I have to ?" Pit asked glumly. "If I have to, you have to." Dark Pit answered angrily. "Um, ok, so Pit you have to go one a date with Viridi." Zach said. "WHAAAAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pit screamed.

"Soooooooooo, how's your day?" Pit awkwardly asked. "Not bad." Viridi answered. "So I have a question for you, how old are you?" Pit asked. "I'll tell you if you tell me your age." Viridi told Pit. "That's easy I'm... how old are you?"

" Hmmm, how about a date with Paultena or maybe Phosphora." Zach teased. "No! No more dates! I'll give you a dare now. You and Dark Pit have to make out in the closet." Pit said. "What?! No! I'm not doing that!" Said a beet-red Zach. " Sorry, you can't back out of a dare." Pit mocked. " By the author powers/darkness powers in me, I fly away now." Said Zach who was flying away.

"Ummm, how did he fly away?" Dark Pit asked. "I don't know." Pit answered.

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. Or you haven't been waiting and you saw this in the archive. Anyway, if you want any relationships in this story, you can leave it in the review section. Any genderxAny Gender. Thanks to Power Master Story Writer for the dar3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um, hello. Hello, hello. If you're hearing this, than you should know that I don't own Kid Icarus.**

Both Pit and Dark Pit both looked at Zach curiously as he giggled at the dares. "Um, Zach. Why are you laughing at the dares?" Pit asked innocently. "No reason." Zach said suspiciously.

"Well, anyway, Pit can you ask Palutena to come over 'cause we need her for two dares." Zach told Pit. "Ok, will do." Said an energetic angel as he ran off. "So why do we need Palutena?" Asked Dark Pit. "Oh, you'll see." Said a suspicious Zach.

"Guys, I'm back." Pit announced. "So this is what you guys have been doing." Said Palutena. "Okay, Palutena. We kind of need you to make us something." Said Zach. (**A/N: Dare from Lilypanda14.)**

"Ok, will do. I will make a vegetable surprise, and this time I will not mess up." Said a confident Goddess of Light. "Uh, shouldn't you make something else that _**won't**_ tear down this place." Said Pit. "Oh, Pit. That won't happen again. After all, I am a goddess." Said Palutena. Unknown to her, she added more than a drop of rejunavator ( hope I spelled that right) potion.

_One revolt of the vegetables later_

"So, that just happened." Said a confused Zach. "Yeah, that just happened." Said Pit who was having _deja-vu. _" I'm pretty sure we won't be able to eat this so, that dare is out." Said Dark Pit who was doing whatever he does when the vegetables attacked.

"Well, anyway. Palutena, I need you to do one more dare." Said Zach who was brushing dust off his clothes. "Oh, and what might that dare be." Asked a curious Palutena. Zach whispered the dare into Palutena ear.(**A/N: Incoming dare from Wyvernsaurus**)

Palutena walked over to Pit and gave him a kiss on the lips. Pit immediately fell on the ground with hearts in his eyes. "Nice kiss considering Pit never kissed anyone." Joked Palutena. "You didn't have to tell them that." Said an embarrassed Pit.

"Well, I'll be off." Said Palutena as she walked out of the door. "So what torture will you do to us now." Asked Dark Pit. "We will be playing a video game." Replied Zach. "Oh, cool. So which one are we playing." Asked an eager Pit. Suddenly, a computer appeared with the game, _Five Nights at Freddy's._** (A/N: Dare from Guest)**

~Pit's P.O.V.~

"So, I just close the doors when one of the animatronics." Pit asked. "Yup." "Ok, that shouldn't be so ba-**AHHHHHHHHH!**" Pit screeched as Chica jumps cared him.

~Dark Pit's P.O.V.~

"So what if I just stand still. Nothing will get me right." Dark Pit said._ Skip forward to 3 a.m. _An animatronic fox suddenly leaned through the doorway completely throwing Pitoo completely off. "F****** S***." Dark Pit cursed.

~Zach's P.O.V.~

"Ok Zach. This game is really hard so don't be disappointed if you don-" "Done." "What the- WHAT! You must have cheated." Pit said.

"Well anyway. Dark Pit, you have to do this." Said Zach holding the dare up to Pitoo's face. **(A/N: Incoming dare from Shika) **Dark Pit suddenly ran up to Pit and kissed him on the lips. Pit grew hearts in his eyes again. Dark Pit pulled away and ran to his room.

"That was weird." Zach said. "Because he just kissed me." Pit said, still fazed by the kiss. "No because the dare said for him to kiss you on the cheek."

**A/N: Longest chapter do far. Anyway, for the next chapter. You guys need to submit a song for both Pit's to sing. Zach already has a song planned out. (Hint: It's a Japanese anime opening song. Guess it and you will get a special shout-out.) Also, do you guys want Dark Pit to be a pottymouth. Also, to the guest. Link from Zelda? And guess star? I would have done the Palutena trailer but I wanted to get this chapter out. Anyway, see you later guys.**


	5. Chapter 4 12

It was a normal day in the land of Truth or Dare and the three angels were getting ready for their next "episode".

"So, Zach. What is our first dare?" Asked Pit. "You have to sing C-." Zach said as he was aburbtly (did I spell that right?) by a huge hole in the fourth wall.

**"Stop what you are doing and listen to me." **Said a mysterious figure who appeared out of the holr. "Who the hell are you?" asked Dark Pit. "**I am the author and I must speak to you. More specificly YOU." **The author said as he pointed to the people reading.

"So what do you need to talk about ?" Zach asked. **"Well since it is against the rules here to put an authors note as a sole chapter, I need to say something. I put a poll on my profile regarding the next chapter on my profile. I announced it in the reviews but no one answered. I was going to do a announcement at the end of an April Fools oneshot but I accidently deleted that. Plus, looking back at it now, it was actually bad." **

"Are you just going to keep on blabbering on and one or what ?" Asked an anxious Zach. **"Hold your horses. Plus, keep on guessing the name of the anime Zach is going to sing next chapter. I have several in mind. Well, bye." **Said the Author and left.

**A/N: Yup. Just vote and dare what we have to do. Zach has only recieved one dare. :( Vote for him to do anything. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am writing this on a 12 hour drive back from California. Anyway, I am so sorry for not updating this in so long. School has eaten me alive and the last day was a week ago. When I got home from the last day, I left to California with my family. Anyways, on with the chapter I think most of you have been waiting on.**

"Shhhhhhh, be quiet so Zach can't find us." Said Dark Pit in a soft voice to his light döppleganger (**I'm pretty sure that is how you spell it.**). "TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE, GUYS! AND DO NOT WORRY, ONLY YOUR GREATEST ENEMIES WILL BE THERE!" Zach shouted as he pulked the two angels towards the stage.

"So what are we going to be doing first?" Asked Pit. "Singing!" Replied Zach. "What songs are we going to be singing?" Asked Dark Pit, who obviously did not want to be there. "You, pants, are going to be singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber, **(Who, by the way, is a horrible person with a terrible attitude.)** Pit is going to be singing "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson, and will be singing the opening song of Tokyo Ghoul, Unravel, in Japanese."

"There is **NO** way that I will be singing "Baby". I'd rather fight a Clubberskull in a cage." Said Dark Pit firmly as he crossed his arms. "Actually, I set up a cage with a Clubberskull and no items, in case someone didn't want to do something." Said Zach as he smiled. Suddenly, Pittoo was thrown violently into the cage and looked at the Clubberskull approaching him. "F***."

"Well now that's taken care of. Lets get on with all the stuff." Said Zach as he contacted every main ally, enemy, and Viridi **(Is Viridi a ally or enemy? Seriously.)** to come to the stage. Within 5 seconds, they were all there. Well, Phosphora got there in 0.26 seconds. **(First few dares are from Crash169.) **"Viridi, you have to eat lots of meat for the first dare." "WHAT!? There is now way that I am doing that... _thing._" Viridi said ferociously while she stormed off to the Clubberskull cage. She then vaporized the Clubberskull and saved Dark Pit from losing all of his hearts because he forgot to bring a weapon.

"Ok, next dare. Hades must say 'That's what she said' after whatever Dark Pit says." Said Zach. "No! I will not allow Hades to say that after everything I say." Replied Dark Pit. "That's what she said." "AAGGHHH!"

"Now a truth for Viridi. Viridi, do you eat vegetables? If so, isn't that eating your children?" Asked Zach. "Of course I eat vegetables, they are nutritious. As for the 'eating my children' part, it is not like eating my childre- Oh my Gods, it is. What have I been doing? AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Viridi as she ran out of the stage.

"Now for a question for Pit. How old are you?" "I am (insert age here)." Replied Pit witha troll face over his real face. "Um, okay. Dark Pit, do you _love _Pit, or think of him as a brother?" "Uhhhhh." Is the only thing Dark Pit could mutter before Hades said "That's what she said."

_Several moments later..._

"Can you two just sing your songs already?" Said a red Pittoo. "That's what she said." "Fine, since you don't want to admit your feelings. Pit, your are up first." "Okay."

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans_

_Skin was showing_

_Hot night_

_Wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_But still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans_

_Skin was showing_

_Hot night_

_Wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad..._

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe_

"Pit, were you lip syncing this catchy song?" Said Zach. "No." Said Pit as he ran off.

**Oshiete yo oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

**Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

**Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni**

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete**

**Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo**

**Shinjitsu sae FREEZE**

**Kowaseru kowasenai**

**Kurueru kuruenai**

**Anata wo mitsukete yureta**

**Yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa**

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

**Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo**

**Mitsumenaide**

**Dareka ga kaita sekai no naka de**

**Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo**

**Oboeteite boku no koto wo**

**Azayaka na mama**

**Mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru**

**Mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte**

**Ugokenai ugokenai**

**Ugokenai ugokenai**

**Ugokenai ugokenai yo**

**UNRAVELLING THE WORLD**

**Kawatteshimatta kaerarenakatta**

**Futatsu ga karamaru futari ga horobiru**

**Kowaseru kowasenai**

**Kurueru kuruenai**

**Anata wo kegasenai yo yureta**

**Yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa**

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

**Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo**

**Mitsumenaide**

**Dareka ga shikunda kodoku na wana ni**

**Mirai ga hodoketeshimau mae ni**

**Omoidashite boku no koto wo**

**Azayaka na mama**

**Wasurenaide wasurenaide**

**Wasurenaide wasurenaide**

**Kawatteshimatta koto ni Paralyze**

**Kaerarenai koto darake no Paradise**

**Oboeteite boku no koto wo**

**Oshiete oshiete**

**Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?**

**A/N: I will now be doing dares in one chapter so I can do short, and more frequent updates. I just barely wrote this chapter in a span of 2 hours, so don't judge me. I have nothing else to put here, so here is a emoticon of someone dancing:**

**(~°-°)~ Slide to the left ~(°-°~) Slide to the right**

**UPDATE: I was still correcting typos 2 days after initally writing this. I am back at my house so yeah. ~confetti***


End file.
